


Dementia

by Rilo



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilo/pseuds/Rilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was the kind of forest where with each step taken, the trees and undergrowth seemed to creep ever closer.</i> [Post-series, only real spoilers are for Chris' occupation.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dementia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radarsparks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=radarsparks).



> The original version of this was written for [](http://radarsparks.livejournal.com/profile)[**radarsparks**](http://radarsparks.livejournal.com/) in response to a meme. I had intended to continue the story, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen any time soon.

It was the kind of forest where with each step taken, the trees and undergrowth seemed to creep ever closer. His footsteps were the only sounds he heard, muffled though they were by the vibrant vines covering the ground, far too green and healthy for so dark a forest.

He wasn't alone though; the disembodied gold and purple eyes that would occasionally flash at him from the surrounding greenery watched his careful progress. Aside from the eyes and himself, the only other color in this forest came from the small flowers sprouting from the vines, blossoms that bloomed red and wilted brown. Those flowers frightened him more than the eyes, or the opulent forest that swallowed the path behind him, for he knew how those petals gained their color.

That same greenery was nudging at his heels now, thorns nipping at the sliver of ankle showing between his jeans and sneakers with the promise of worse should he tarry. Fixing his eyes on the narrowing path, Agent Orcot choked down his fear and continued deeper into the forest that had eaten his brother whole.


End file.
